infamousfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Jim Logan
Greetings! Welcome to the inFAMOUS wiki! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Alareiks (Talk) 19:36, 30 June 2011 Re:Thanks No problem. Here's a couple of pages you may want to look up: *Manual of Style *Policies There are also tons of Help pages. You can find them on the Main Page. There's also the Staff. There is almost always a staff member avalible, but currently me and War Clown are the most active ones. It's our job to be here and help everyone, both veterans and completely new ones. Alareiks 100% 22:44, June 30, 2011 (UTC) No, there is no Fanon inFamous Wiki. At least none that we know of. Alareiks 100% 22:48, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Well, it would take time and our main focus is to have the wiki up and going. That's why there's so many blogs here, there you can discuss speculation non-stop. Article's talk pages can also be used for speculations, as long as it's relevant. For example, you don't speculate about Cole on John White's talk page, but I guess that's obvious. Anyway, you can speculate how much ever you want to, here, just keep it off the articles, where speculation is forbidden. Altrough I'm sure you don't intend to add speculations to articles. Alareiks 100% 23:02, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Well, I'm not interested in it. If you want to check with another member, see if they want to. Right now, I'm not interested in creating a fanon wiki, due to the fact I'm quite busy here on IF Wiki. Altrough, I'm sure you won't add speculations here on the IF Wiki. I just said it to be clear. ;) Alareiks 100% 23:18, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Wow ... there is a lot. We have almost every inFamous 2 mission and even some inFamous missions to be written or finished. We have a lot of articles in need of revamp, the inFamous Walkthrough is completely broken and well, and the whole inFamous DC Comics collection to be completed. Alareiks 100% 23:24, June 30, 2011 (UTC) No, don't worry. I'm not offended. :P Alareiks 100% 23:37, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey, why would you be scared? It's not like you broke the rules here. :P We Administrators are more or less just trusted editors that's here to keep the wiki up and running. We're not like "bosses" or anything like that. Alareiks 100% 00:00, July 1, 2011 (UTC) If you're a little uncertain about the rules about blocking, see the Blocking Policy. There you'll find everything you need to know about what's safe to do and what is not. And now, I need to sleep, I'm way too tired to stay up right now. Have a good day, sir. Alareiks 100% 00:26, July 1, 2011 (UTC) RE: Hello. No, I did not mean your attitude in any way (unless you were that I.P Address). See, that anon had posted this and this on the edit summaries, which show that he is mildly bad mannered. That's the last thing a wiki needs, so I thought I'd drop a note before it gets worse. And that's all. Hope that clears everything up! --[[User:War Clown|'WarClown']] [[User talk:War Clown|'Frequency: 149.94']] 16:09, July 2, 2011 (UTC) :No problem. Happy editing! --[[User:War Clown|'WarClown']] [[User talk:War Clown|'Frequency: 149.94']] 16:14, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Re:Your idea Well, I'm not saying your idea is crap, but here on inFamous Wiki, articles are for official information only. If you wish post missions, you have blogs and forums for that. You can create a forum post (they sorta work like talk pages, so always sign your signature there too) where others can post their missions too. It's up to you, just keep it off the official articles. For as I said, your idea isn't fit for the wiki. Alareiks 100% 10:25, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Black Infobox Hello. I can't help but notice that you have applied the very same infobox I've made for use only on my userpage (and several authorized personnel). Hell, content there is from my box itself (Jack White? Occupation: Bureaucrat?). Please remove the template now, or I will take action on my own. Hoping you understand. --[[User:War Clown|'WarClown']] [[User talk:War Clown|'Dial-Up']]inFamous 10:28, July 3, 2011 (UTC) :I see, I see. Well, I'm glad you understand. Anyways, have a nice day! --[[User:War Clown|'WarClown']] [[User talk:War Clown|'Dial-Up']]inFamous 14:37, July 3, 2011 (UTC) RE: Hello. About the first thing; Thank you. Credit goes to Subject 16*, staff member from the Assassin's Creed Wiki. And about the second thing; I'll read later. Right now I'm busy. I'll just post there once I'm done reading. Anyway, cheers! --[[User:War Clown|'WarClown']] [[User talk:War Clown|'Dial-Up']]inFamous 00:10, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Re: 2 things Yeah, it's a white/blue/yellow version of the Beast I made in photoshop. Don't mistake it for being inverted, it's not, I simply made the red colors white and blue, and changed the yellow to cyan. Altrough I might update it a little with a better version later. And for you blog post, I'll take a look at it later - and comment. Alareiks 100% 09:34, July 5, 2011 (UTC) RE:Wolfe I'm a little busy right now, but sure, go ahead and put it in the trivia. Alareiks 100% 17:20, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Featured UGC Hey, buddy. I know you wanted us to implent a page we could list UGC msisions. Well, we haven't done that, due to the same reason I toled you earlier, but we've implented something else.F We've implented a Featured UGC of the month on the Main Page. There, a featured UGC, chosen by the community, will be placed every month. This month, the mission Zombie Mayhem has been featured, to start of with something. If you wish to nominate a mission simply do it through a blog post, as you've done earlier. You must include link to the msision's page on infamousthegame.com (enter, log in, open the mission's page, then take that link and post it). I guess it is obvious that a description of the mission as well as the mission's name must also be included. Oh, I might just note that we have our own IRC now. I highly recomend you read this blog post, for mor information about IRC and Featured UGC. On the IRC, you can chat about anything involving inFamous, inFamous Wiki, or just chill. Hope to see you there. Dear Wishes, Alareiks 100% 12:44, July 6, 2011 (UTC) :Minor correction about the time period (i.e the "monthly" part), it's for 2 weeks. Listed somewhere in the blog, so just read it out. Cheers! --[[User:War Clown|'WarClown']] [[User talk:War Clown|'Dial-Up']]inFamous 13:27, July 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Haha, well, we can certainly try to reach it. Anyways, other than you creating your own mission blog, tell people you know about this new idea we're trying to implement, so we can get the ball rolling. Also, try to visit the IRC more often so we can better commune (I'm online now, BTW). That's all. Cheers again! --[[User:War Clown|'WarClown']] [[User talk:War Clown|'Dial-Up']]inFamous 15:43, July 6, 2011 (UTC)